1) Field of the Invention
This application relates to stationary versions of pneumatic rebound exercise devices.
2) Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art known to me are the following U.S. patents which were deemed pertinent: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,124,202, 4,632,371, 5,628,496, 5,810,125, 5,887,857, 5,915,674, 5,921,899, 6,267,360, 6,446,943, 6,468,190, and 7,011,608. Also, patents for various types of valves in common use [Note: these patents were chosen as the oldest (cir. 1976) from the lists of patents resulting from “Title” searches of the specified valve types on the PTO data base.] are listed as follows, and are intended to be incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,097 describes a “fluid metering valve”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,837 describes a needle valve that is vented for use in a carburetor; U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,361 describes a solenoid valve of that time; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,083,382, 4,231,544, and 4,195,551 all describe valves with different types of detents; U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,505 describes an early valve “timer arrangement”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,064 describes a “multiple pulse timer”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,959 describes one of several hits for patents titled “adjustable check valve”; and both U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,955,507 and 4,753,770 contain a “motorized control (fluid metering) valve” in their abstracts.